Category talk:Gameworlds
Settings or Persistent Worlds? Shouldn't we add a new category called Persistent worlds to separate them from settings? A bit confusing as it is now... Zarathustra217 08:51, 15 May 2006 (PDT) : I've had a quick look over them all and as far as I can tell they are all PWs and modules. : Still a valid suggestion though. Perhaps a catergory called 'worlds' or some such so that the many fantasy/real world settings have a description of them ala 'fayryn'(sp?). : It might unfesableable due to the fact that every builder for NWN2 can come up with a new setting/world in which to base their adventure. We'd possible end up with hundreds, maybe thousands of entries. : DM Yarrow 09:05, 15 May 2006 (PDT) :: May I suggest a category entitled 'Fantasy World?' :: Most of the modules built under NWN or NWN2 largely fall under Forgotten Realms. Sure, there are a few pnp transfers, but the majority will always be Faerun. :: I plan on doing an article on Martin's Westeros, to familiarize people with the source material for my team's project, Song of Ice and Fire - Westeros. :: JCSeer ::: Oh, was me that got confused between the NWNwiki and the NWN2wiki. ::: Either way, the name gameworld is somewhat vague in definition. Things like Forgotten Realms, Dark Sun and Ravenloft should be called Settings, and the current in the gameworlds category should be moved to a new category called persistent worlds to avoid any (further) confused. I'm all new to the wiki thing though, so not even sure how to add categories and wether I even could do it myself... Zarathustra217 10:56, 15 May 2006 (PDT) :::: Ah, yes. Setting would be a more suitable category. Settings and Persistent Worlds work for me. :::: JCSeer 16:01, 16 May 2006 (PDT) House keeping This category is chaos. Many of the gameworlds are dead and/or untrackable, and those that do yet exist have their pages outdated. We should pass the broom here. My questions is if pages to dead servers should all be deleted or kept for historical reasons. The NWNWiki keeps a Former gameworld section, and that may be a good thing to implement here. GFallen 11:54, July 3, 2012 (UTC) : I've added a "Former gameworlds" category. GFallen 04:57, July 13, 2012 (UTC) : As it is now, it's hard to see at a glance which gameworlds are still active, and which not. Therefore I suggest to remove the main category "Gameworlds" from the inactive ones. They are still in the category through the subcategory "Former gameworlds". GFallen (talk) 20:39, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Template We could use a template for the creation of Gameworld pages. Right now, the layout is handled in a myriad of ways (or not at all), wich is rather confusing. GFallen (talk) 02:38, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Been meaning to looking into creating a lot of new templates. Sorry, on a massive 'to do' list at the moment. Will get to ASAP. What sort of details do you want to see on said template? 13621 (talk) 10:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok thanks, I'll make a "Sample PW" page to give some pointers. GFallen (talk) 21:10, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Here's a first draft. Gameworld Template GFallen (talk) 21:43, December 5, 2012 (UTC) International gameworlds Right now I can see 3 (active?) international gameworlds, two German, one Italian. With their limited numbers a seperate category is probably not warranted. However, an idea would be to put a language tag in their title (like nwnlist), in addition to setting the language parameter in the template. GFallen (talk) 02:20, December 17, 2012 (UTC)